pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LastWinder/The Mindset of PG3D players
Today, there's no doubt that players in PG3D prefer any kind of weapon if it means giving them easy kills. However, the problem comes whenever the devs try to nerf most overpowered weapons. Most PG3D players fail to realize the use of multiple weapon changes as they get too used to using one weapon all the time. They forget how each weapon from each category could work together and how they can synergies when used properly. Take any OP weapon as an example, when the Anti-Champ. Rifle or Camp. Mercenary got nerfed, many lower levels were rejoicing, but many were also complaining due to this sudden balance and shift in how players use this once overpowered weapon. They judge every single weapon based on its individual performance, as they are used to using one singular type of weapon, albeit high DPS or high Damage weapons. They complain and stand against every move to shift the power to other weapons instead of just one powerful weapon. Snipers as their new primaries and any other powerful weapon would be their backup. The problem here is that they forget how these fps shooters usually work and how the genre balances itself out. Primaries should be used in the majority of the match, backups being plan B for when their primaries run out of ammo. Sniper categories were meant to be judged by its performance in long ranges and how well they exceed in doing so, specials being the support/arsenists type only for when the players need it, and heavies being the close range high power and overall damage dealers they are. The PG3D player base would disagree, as snipers get judged on how well they do in being primaries, backups on how they do compare to their favorite high DPS weapons, specials for how they succeed in mimicking the OP weapons of the time. They discard primaries for their inability to follow today's popular/OP weapons, only using heavies if they can compete with the snipers. In reality, they should really judge weapons in how well they could work together with other weapons. Although yes, individual performance is important, they should also consider the possibility of synergy among different classes, and I'm not talking about the 3 catta-spam, as they are basically the same weapons in different categories. Primaries should be used in mid-long ranges and judged on how well they could pressure the opposing player/team in conventional combat. Backups should also be judged on how well they can support other weapons, how well can they help finish off weakened enemies after engaging them with a sniper/primary beforehand, not only based how many bursts it takes for the backup to eliminate an enemy (Well said RandomVarityGamer, when you explained how the champ mercenary is already decently balanced). Special weapons should be judged on how well the weapon could support you in battle, either on how good it is at weakening enemy armor or finishing weakened enemies off and not only by how much damage it does to a player. Snipers shouldn't always be judged by its ability to damage other players, but maybe on how it supports sniper type gameplay instead of the primary type gameplay, most sniper users do today. If you ask me, Heavies should be one of the only ones where its damage should be its main focus, but with some hints/potentials in how well they support your type of gameplay of course. In the end, I'm not saying that all the pros in PG3D create biased judgments on weapon balances. I know a great portion of the pros aren't always sniper users looking for free kills, some are very skillful in primaries and the balancing of weapon categories. This was just to express how I feel some players in PG3D think about judging weapons when they first get released, or when some weapons get nerfed. I understand that some nerfs may be controversial to the very essence of how some people play. Perhaps some people enjoy the skillful gameplay, some in easy kills, and some might just want to relax. This is just my take on how weapons should be judged, not always based on damage, but also on synergy and use. Category:Blog posts